The invention concerns heating equipment, to be specific, it is a supersonic 3-way super energy-saving unit.
Ordinary central heating system realizes central heating supply to users by making use of circulating pump to keep the water in a user system circulated continuously and at the same time heating the circulating water with steam through thermal converter. The water in such system is indirectly heated by a thermal source of steam, thus the thermal efficiency is relatively low. Particularly, the kinetic energy (pressure of steam), half of the energy in the steam is wasted in the system.
This utility model is designed to solve the above-mentioned problem by providing a supersonic 3-way super energy-saving unit.
The feature of this super unit is composed of a flange at the steam inlet, a flange at the backwater intake, a flange at the water exit and a main body. The flange at the steam inlet is connected with the body. Close to the inlet flange inside the body there is a nozzle with a critical jet at its tip. Close to the jet there is a mixing chamber which is linked with a mixing tube to a diffusion cubicle. The cubicle is connected with the water exit flange. The backwater intake flange is connected with the body at the nozzle.
Both nozzle and mixing chamber are funnel like and critical jet is trumpet shaped while mixing tube is a circular tube and diffusion cubicle is in an expanded bell shape.
This utility model is a heating and compressing unit powered with steam. The steam with certain pressure ejects from the jet at a very high speed and comes into the mixing chamber. Meanwhile, the pressure is reduced at the exit of the jet, producing a negative pressure, with which the water at low temperature and pressure from backwater pipe is absorbed into the chamber. Exchange of heat and momentum between the two flows is carried out in the chamber, namely, steam passes heat to backwater to increase water temperature and passes momentum and energy to backwater to increase pressure and potential energy. When leaving the mixing chamber the mixed flow has become hotter water at a uniform speed before entering into diffusion cubicle, to reduce its flow gradually while rise its pressure continuously. As result, hot water with certain pressure and temperature is obtained. Under the action of pressure hot water comes to the thermal circulation system from water exit for heat supply, and then enters into this energy-saving unit from backwater intake and continues circulation and heat supply after water temperature drops.
Thanks to direct contact of thermal source of steam and the water to be heated the thermal efficiency is improved, especially, the system makes full use of another half of the energyxe2x80x94kinetic energy (steam pressure), directly converting it into the pressure to drive the heated water continue its self-circulation. As a result of the advanced function circulation pump is saved as well as the fund.